Talk:Supreme Leader Snoke
Complete Monster Looks like Snoke may be a Complete Monster, at least by Emperor Palpatine levels. Should we add him? --DragonDude83 (talk) 17:00, December 21, 2015 (UTC) The category stays off until Snoke actually does something directly. Thus far, he's done nothing to warrant his status as a CM, especially in the wake of what Hux does. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 08:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sounds fair. We'll wait until the next movie. It's just that him being a Bigger Bad and the fact that he acts like this generation's Palpatine seems like a foregone conclusion that he would be a CM. --DragonDude83 (talk) 14:14, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Snoke is NOT the bigger bad, as General Hux is the true main villain of the film. Although not the boss, Hux is far more evil than anyone else, and kills for 2 things: power and money. By Misry6. Like I said to Dreadnine, we'll wait until the next movie. To me, Hux so far is as much a bigger bad as Grand Moff Tarkin was. Maybe it's the Eviler Than Thou trope. Maybe it's not. --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Definitely a case of Eviler Than Thou. Snoke's the one pulling the strings behind Kylo and Hux, but he's not in the center scope yet, so he's, for now, the Bigger Bad. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 04:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I honestly thnk he's a Complete Monster, because he ordered Hux (Who is NOT '''the main antagonist, but the secondary antagonist with Kylo Ren being the true main villian) to destroy the Honsian system with the Starkiller Base in the first place. The Genocidal Villains category is even on Snoke's page for crying out loud! Plus, the novel had Leia reveal that Snoke was watching Ben Solo (The real name of Kylo Ren) '''from birth, always lurking in the shadows and trying to manipulate him. The notion of some evil twisted thing ''stalking your child is terrifying by itself, but him doing it ''specifically ''to turn him evil is eerily reminiscent of child grooming. In other words, he literally groomed Ben. If that wouldn't make you a Complete Monster, I don't know what would.Wolverine-Man (talk) 15:16, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Snoke is still too enigmatic to qualify as a Complete Monster. He only ordered Hux to "oversee preparations", but it might not mean that he was planning on destroying the Hosnian system. Also, Snoke watching Kylo from birth would only mean that he is a Stalker. So, for all we know, Snoke could simply be an Anti-Villain who believes what he's doing is right. We should probably wait until ''The Last Jedi to see if he qualifies as a Complete Monster. Misry6 (talk) Snoke's death in The Last Jedi is not canonical Many Star Wars fans (including me) are infuriated with Rian Johnson for everything that he did to Star Wars series. They demand The Last Jedi to be permanently removed from official Star Wars canon. I hope that they will succeed in removing this movie from canon since it is unfit to be part of Star Wars.Kintobor (talk) 22:06, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor I got no problem with you ranting about Last Jedi, but why must you do it here? This is meant for improvments on the article. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 22:31, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, man. I just think that information about Snoke's death will be removed if the eight movie is removed from canon.Kintobor (talk) 12:42, April 1, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor The Last Jedi will not be removed from canon. It grossed $2.2 billion worldwide and was widely praised by critics, most fans of the series, and the cast of the movie itself (including Mark Hamill, despite reports to the contrary). The chances of it being removed from canon is therefore zero. Snoke is therefore most definitely dead.Johann du Toit (talk) 14:11, April 9, 2018 (UTC) The Last Jedi is unfit to be Star Wars canon. And critics were foolish that they praised this bad movie. Most of the fans were angry and wrote petitions. Snoke is still alive. Events of The Last Jedi are not canon.Kintobor (talk) 12:46, June 7, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Quite whining just cause you did not like the flim, you might be surprised, but a lot of people actually enjoy it. Snoke is dead, accept it. jdixon0151 (talk) 9:21,June 7,2018 (EST) I loved The Last Jedi. Best movie of 2017 in my opinion. And Snoke's back story Lucasfilm can always do an anthology film, perhaps one that explains the rise of the First Order. Johann du Toit (talk) 14:46, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Kintobor STOP with your complaining and spamming on this talk page. This is for SERIOUS discussions relating to the page not you whining about the movie because you feel salty about it. I'm alerting an admin about this entire section of the talk page because this is against the rules. Loolveus (talk) 19:56, June 7, 2018 (UTC) 2057, June 7, 2018